


Space

by EndlessPossibiliTaes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Top Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessPossibiliTaes/pseuds/EndlessPossibiliTaes
Summary: "Hannie?"fuck"Can you tie my feetsies." He held the pacifier in his hand, red lips just ghosting over it, eager to place it back between his plump lips Jeonghan headed towards the bed, squatting down and tying his shoes.





	Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t edit, don’t kill me

Jeonghan was stressed out. His professor was expecting a 7 page essay by tomorrow night and he hasn't even started the first paragraph . In the library,he had been typing away like a mad man,slender fingers hitting the keys in a fast rhythm. His music blasted in his ears. At times writing the lyrics of the song and getting off task.

This was how he made it in college. Cramming before tests, last minute assignments and sleeping 80% of the time.

 

He had been in the library with several other students for hours. Every time he lifted his head to take a sip of his water, the same students were there, reading tons of large books.

_Don't they have a life?_

Jeonghan thought to himself, but after looking down at his now 5 page essay, he didn't have much of one either. His shoulders ached, and he was hungry as hell, only eating half of a banana this morning.

This was probably the shortest essay he’s done all year, and hes tired. The young student was used to pulling all nighters with longer assignments, but for some reason this small essay seemed to be a burden. His stomach growled for the tenth time today.

He decided to pack up after he got the six and a half pages. He finally put away his laptop, putting it in his bag and heading out of the library.He ran his fingers through the short orange hair while walking out. As soon as he stepped outside the warm grasp of the building let go and the cold air fucked him over. He regret it.

It was fucking cold.

Not to mention he only had on a hoodie and some sweatpants. He walked fast, blowing warm air into his hands as he fought the autumn air. His dorm was on the other side of campus, far from the library. Being a student who chose books over a car, he didn’t have a choice but to walk.He started to jog half way, crossing the campus to the dorm buildings,quickly entering the semi lit building.

He took a couple of deep breaths, his nose was runny now and his hands were  _frozen._

Jeonghan skipped up two flights of stairs, digging in his pockets for his spare key. He figured Seungcheol wasn't home since the dorm was locked and for once there wasn't a sock on the doorknob. He unlocked it, pushing the door open.

But when he looked inside he found Seungcheol under the bed, drawing on a coloring book. A couple of ripped pictures with him and a man,the closest one to him was the man pressing a kiss against Seungcheol's forehead. That same asshole that always eats his snack stash and sprays his expensive cologne

The dorm was a mess. Clothes everywhere, a mix between his and Seungcheol ‘s ,thrown around in what seemed like to be in a fit of rage. Seungcheol pouted when Jeonghan entered, throwing a glare at him as well.

"What the fuck Seungcheol!"

"Don't yell at me!" The older yelled back. Jeonghan walked around the pile of clothes, dropping his bag on his bed.

"Cheol,what are you doing?" Jeonghan asked in a calm tone. Seungcheol crawled from under the bed, throwing his coloring book and crayons at the door. He sat down on his bed with his arms crossed, His cheeks becoming redder and puffed out.

"Come here." Jeonghan rolled his eyes when the other didn’t move.” Ok” he said ,taking off the olders shoes  and pushing him back into the bed." Go to sleep Cheol. You look tired." Seungcheol shook his head aggressively, shoving jeonghan back.

"No!"

"Seungcheol." Jeonghan said in a stern voice,making him reel back.He pressed him into the mattress and  He tucked him into bed." We'll clean this up tomorrow,I'm fucking tired." He complained, already kicking off his own shoes 

Seungcheol pushed his thumb passed his lips, looking up and Jeonghan with innocent eyes as he walked through the dorm, going into the bathroom about six or seven times, then finally changing his clothes and going to bed.

"Night Cheol."

"Nigh nigh." He responded back lazily.

 

By four am Seungcheol had a pacifier in his mouth, clutching a carrot plushie and shaking Jeonghan awake. The younger groaned in his sleep, rolling to the other side to try and ignore his roommate.

"Hannie." A deep voice woke him up. As he sat up to turn his head towards Seungcheol, voice laced with sleep.” What?”

_What is up with him?_

Jeonghan rubbed his eyes. At four in the morning. 4:37 to be exact.

"Can Cheollie sleep with you." Jeonghan tilted his head at Seungcheol. This wasn't usually hyung. The man never woke up at night, even if a fire alarm went off.Jeonghan moved over anyways,letting Seungcheol crawl under his covers.

He heard the unsteady breathing from the other , sitting up to look at him. Seungcheol was sniffling, his sleeved arm  wiping the snot from under his nose.

Jeonghan hushed him, cuddling his roommate until his breathing evened out. But jeonghan didn’t fall asleep until he was sure Seungcheol was ok, pulling the older back against him and holding him in a safe, tight grip.

 

The sun peaked through the half closed curtains.Another morning with the sound of heavy feet running past their door. Seungcheol's phone started to go off with the alarm for his 9 am classes. He shot up, eyes frantically looking for his phone before he realized he wasn't in his bed and his phone was across the room.

he wiped the drool sticking to his face with is sleeve. He pulled himself from Jeonghan’s grip so he could find his phone.

The older rolled out of the bed, turning off the alarm and shuffling over to the bathroom. Once the shower started, he stripped of his clothes and grabbed the bottle of body wash under the sink.

Jeonghan sat there for a couple minutes, just thinking about life,about last night, his classes, how he needs to get up and start getting ready.

he really didn’t want to.

The mess on the floor was cleaned up but the coloring book and crayons were still on the floor. The box still open with two shades of blue on a half colored dinosaur. Jeonghan opened his bag, searching for two things. His headphones and his laptop.The only two things he seemed to need in college the most.

Seungcheol was so warm. The older basically heated up the bed and Jeonghan cuddled into it. His mind was still so hazy. As he finished typing his half assed conclusion into his laptop, the shower stops. He hears a lot of shuffling around but he could care less. He sent the essay to his professor,then fell back into the warm grasps of his bed.

Seungcheol stays in the bathroom for about ten more minutes. When Jeonghan decided to get up and dress himself, Seungcheol came out of the bathroom in a white shirt and some ripped jeans. The older of the two still had a pacifier in his mouth as he wandered through the dorm.

"Hannie?"

_fuck_

"Can you tie my feetsies." He held the pacifier in his hand, red lips just ghosting over it, eager to place it back between his plump lips Jeonghan headed towards the bed, squatting down and tying his shoes.

"The bunny goes into the hole."he explained, before pulling the laces tight."Other one." He held his hand out for his right foot, explaining it over again."Good?"

"Mhm!" Seungcheol got up paci still in his mouth. It was early still,seungcheol took his phone off the stand and plugged in his headphones,keeping one out so he could hear Jeonghan.

 "I thought you leave at 9:30" Jeonghan checked the time. It was 8:12 now, and Seungcheol started playing calming music through his phone.

"It gives me some time to...You know, well now you know, or you don't know at all."

"That you're a little?"

"Yes." Seungcheol, was swinging his feet and  playing with the rips in his jeans." Me and Taehyung broke up, so you won't have to worry about him using your nice cologne."

"Oh.”Jeonghan stood there awkwardly “are you ok?”

Seungcheol shrugged.

"Was he like, your caregiver or something."

"He didn't like me in my little space." Seungcheol explained, he stared down at his pacifier.” He always yelled at me for it.”

"I'll be your caregiver." He hopped up to sit on the bed, ruffling Seungcheol's hair. He felt bad for him. Seungcheol was such a nice guy. He was sweet and generous. 

"Y-you don't have to, I was probably annoying anyways."

"Nonsense."Jeonghan, wrapped an arm around him, pulling his head into his chest. Seungcheol smiled, cuddling into him

"O-ok."

_what am I doing?_

Jeonghan took in the scent of Seungcheol's strawberry scented shampoo, letting the older rest against him. He didn't realize the time that passed.

Jeonghan was late. Like at least 15 minutes late. But even while he was late he took his sweet time getting to class.

He walked into the quiet class room, and his head immediately started to hurt.

A fucking test.

Jeonghan really started to regret being a chemistry major, it wasn't as fun as before. Sometimes these experiments and hand breaking notes weren't fun nor something Jeonghan liked to do in general. 

Hey, he was a lazy guy. So when Jeonghan took his seat,and the test was placed in front of him, he opened the packet and closed it back.

He wasn't even prepared.

* * *

Seungcheol was a psychology major, but unfortunately, chemistry was the only thing that might stand in his way from being psychologist. Seungcheol hated math and chemicals. He was afraid of fire and explosions. One spark, and he'll run away and hide behind the nearest person. 

His class got cancelled but at least his teacher gave him an email about the books he could get the lesson from.

Seungcheol was in the mess hall with four heavy textbooks, reading and typing what seemed important. He was having trouble slipping out of little space. He took the pacifier out of the case in his bag,putting it in his mouth.

Fuck it.

The reading of the textbook didn't even help bring him back to the adult world. He flinched as the movement of people sitting at his table and placing their bags on it startled him.

"Hey Seungcheol." Mingyu greeted first. Seungcheol just nodded his head, keeping his  eyes on the book.  he looked at the light blue pacifier at his lips, letting out a small " awww". Soonyoung, tapped the edge of it, making the oldest whine. Mingyu sent a glare to him as a warning.

"Don't bother him he's sensitive right now and you know that!" Mingyu reached over Seungcheol and plucked the others forehead.

"Ow!" Soonyoung rubbed the spot, glaring back at mingyu

"Breakups are always rough Cheol, you want a banana milk?" He nodded his head, pulling the pacifier from his swollen lips. He eagerly took the banana milk that Mingyu pulled from his bag.

"This book is bullshit."Soonyoung said as he skimmed through the first lines of his own book. The oldest giggles while Mingyu scolds him about his language.

The pair were his close friends, though they barely seen each other on campus, mingyu tries his best to force them to meet up and talk. But the workload can delay a well needed drink.

 

Seungcheol decided to go back to the dorm early,letting the other two talk among themselves. He dropped the books under his bed where they usually reside, kicking off his shoes and curling up in the bed.

"Hannie will be here soon." He told himself, as he shuffled to the bathroom to wash off his pacifier. It found its place back in between his chapped lips. Seungcheol basically watched the clock, checking the time every few minutes.

Watching YouTube on his phone while he waited on his bed, anticipation building upnfornwhen jeonghan came home. He missed him.

When about three hours passed,45 videos later,  the door popped open to a handful of books and a stressed out Jeonghan. 

"Hannie!" Seungcheol  jumped out of the bed threw his arms above his head, smiling and giggling innocently as he set the pacifier on the nightstand.

"Hey angel." Jeonghan sat on his own bed, smiling fondly at the little. Seungcheol was baffled at the pet name. The older of the two blushed heavily as Jeonghan stared at him.

"A-angel?"

"You're pure,just like one." 

Was it hot, maybe it's the sweater? Seungcheol stared back at Jeonghan with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

"What's wrong  _Angel?_ " Seungcheol shook his head vigorously, settling back on his bed to rest his head on the pillow.

"Can Hannie sleep in my bed?”He asked, lifting his legs so he could pull off his shoes.

Something about the way he bends his leg. the expanse of his thigh and  the pants stretching over his the plumpness of his ass He lifted his other leg to pull off his other shoe and tossing it on the ground. Seungcheol flipped to his stomach.

All Jeonghan could do was watch, mesmerized by his roommates body. Seungcheol drove him absolutely wild. The dip in his back complimented the curve of his ass and made him want to smack it and watch it ripple at the impact. The way his thick lips spread across his white gummy smile that could light up even the darkest room. 

 

Jeonghan started taking off his own shoes, sitting in the soft bed next to Seungcheol. He layed down,resting his head on of the soft Nemo pillows.

seungcheol moves around on the bed until his back is firmly pressed against jeonghan. He doesn’t hesitate to wrap an arm around his waist, pulling Seungcheol against him, not like he wanted to be farther away.

Seungcheol takes in a deep breath, letting it out with a soft sigh before falling asleep in jeonghan’s arms.

He didn’t want to move, he didn’t even want to get up to stretch his foot that had fallen asleep. Seungcheol has his head pressed under jeonghan’s chin. Every now and then he felt the other taking in his sent and burying his face deeper into the crook of  jeonghan’s neck. As he started to wake up,jeonghan froze

 

“Daddy...” Seungcheol whimpered, his voice hoarse from sleep.his lips were swollen from sucking on his thumb. He looked so gentle as he sat up, rubbing his left eye as he continued to whine.

“Yeah?”

”Thirsty.” Seungcheol sat back on his legs, looking down at Jeonghan. His eyes followed the younger as  he got up out of the bed.

”What do you want to drink baby?” The word ‘baby’ was foreign to his tongue,but it felt so good to say it.

Seungcheol was his little baby.

”Appie juice.” Jeonghan looked in the mini fridge for this “appie juice”, pulling out a big bottle of Apple juice and filling sippy cup with it. He handed it to Seungcheol letting him drink from the sippy cup.

after he pulled away from the cup he smacked his lips together. The cup was placed on the floor  near the bed and he fell back to sleep ,whining for jeonghan to come back to bed . It was comforting.

The night carried on with Seungcheol in a deep slumber, the best hes seen him sleep in a couple of days. That morning when his little baby stretched his arms above his head, the soft messy hair falling over his eyes in a dark mess, he smiled to himself as Seungcheol gathered himself up and started all over again.

He could tell the older wasn’t in his headspace. Almost immediately after his shower he read through the textbook while getting dressed. It was almost robotic in the way he turned the pages, lifeless eyes scanned the page as he willed himself to memeorize the context for his next test.

 

when Seungcheol studied for a big test, he didn’t know when to stop. Barely ate any food,didn’t stop for a drink.if he used the bathroom the book went with him.Jeonghans morning class was cancelled, so he didn’t have anything to really do but sit in the dorm and watch seungcheol torture himself.Most of his time was spent on his phone. Every now and then he took a peek at Seungcheol, seeing the boy in the same position on his stomach and reading the dreadful book.

But he noticed now when he looked at him, his head was down. Jeonghan got up and pulled the book from under his head and covered the older in his blankets for his to sleep.he glanced at the spit glistening on the pages in disgust,wiping it with a tissue. he closed the book, setting it on the nightstand next to his bed.

As the hours ticked by, by the next time jeonghan looked up he seen the older roll in the bed, then shoot his head up. He glanced around the room, then picked the book back up.

”Seungcheol.”

”Hm?”

”Let’s go eat something.” Jeonghan stood up.

”I have to finish studying.”He replies with almost annoyance lacing his voice. Opening the book and starting to read a page a third of the way through the big text book.

”Seungcheol.” Jeonghan spoke more firmly.”You haven’t eaten all day, let’s go.” Silence came after, then the turn of a page. He was ignoring him

” _Now_ ” Jeonghan was standing by the door.

Seuncheol closed the book, put on a sweater and followed Jeonghan out the dorm room.”Good boy.” Jeonghan pulled his head in for a kiss, wrapping his arm around the other.

Jeonghan noticed a change in him after he did that, taking mental notes on how his attitude changed. He fiddled with his fingers nervously and kept his head down, then blushing wildly when Jeonghan grabbed his hand while they walked out the building 

Seungcheol was glued to his side as they wandered the streets. Jeonghan was planning on getting them a pizza since his body decided to crave cheese. But after seeing Joshua and Chan in a bakery, seungcheol dragged him through the large glass door, smiling at the chime of the bell that intrigued seungcheol so much.

they sat at a table with the pair, Joshua offering some of his boba tea to seungcheol. 

“What brings you two here?” Chan said,letting his oldest hyung take his muffin.

“ I wan cookie!” Seungcheol pushed the muffin back.

“What kind of cookie,cheol?” Jeonghan asked. He set his hand in his thigh, as seungcheol looked up at the big menu above the register

“Chocolate.”

”He hasn’t eaten all day” he rubbed his hand up and down his thigh, before getting up to order seungcheol a cookie. When he got back,seungcheol has his hand in the cup, taking the small balls at the bottom of the empty cup and eating them.

“Midterms?” Joshua asked watching him struggle to get one of the last three.

”Yeah.” He nodded,finally getting at least one of them.” Where my cookie?” Seungcheol look at jeonghan’s empty hands.

“They’ll bring it soon baby, be patient.” 

“Hungry.” Seungcheol whimpered. Just as the tears welled in his eyes,the waitress came out with four large cookies and a honeydew boba tea, setting them on the table. She bowed and disappeared back behind the counter,welcoming another customer into her bakery.”THANK YOU!” The oldest yelled at the women.

Seungcheol ate the cookies quickly.”You no hungry?” Seungcheol asked, offering some of his cookie to Jeonghan.

”Unlike you, I ate.” Jeonghan pokes his nose, getting a giggle from him.”Say bye Cheol, we need to get you to class.”

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Seungcheol has brought his grade up in chemistry by a full letter grade. From a C to an A and Jeonghan couldn’t be more proud. Though the older slipped into little pace more often while doing his homework, procrastinating, but still getting it done.

 

” Daddy?” Seungcheol closed the textbook and out thelosds of papers in his bad before kicking it off his bed and looking over to the other laying down with a book and his phone. He pulled one of his headphones from his ear .

 

”What’s wrong, precious. Need me to check under your bed.” He nodded his head. Ever since they watched Train to Busan, Seungcheol has made jeonghan check under his bed every night before he went to sleep.

 

Jeonghan didn’t mind. He hopped off his bed, going down to a squat before resting on his knees and peeking under the bed.”No zombies here.” Jeonghan reaches under the bed to grab something.

 

As Seungcheol turns away and clutches his pillow in fear, jeonghan pops up with his carrot plushie “Here baby.” He handed  the orange toy to the older,giving him a soft kiss on his cheek

 

”Daddy will come to bed soon, he just has to finish some work.”


End file.
